My Half Demon Boy Friend
by kasey yosa
Summary: Kikyo keeps coming back into Inuyasha's life Kagome gets very upset but she still loves him, Kagome tries to be cooprotive with it but Inuyasha then findfs out about Kagome been hurt.
1. Chapter 1

My Half demon boy friend.

Kagome looked at the half demons yellow eyes; she looked to one side and sighed,

"You really want to go after her ..." Kagome looked at the half demon again but he now had his back to Kagome, her eyes opened slightly more in shock as she heard the demons roar.

"Kagome." Kagome shot her head in Inuyasha's direction and she was all ears, "Kagome I know you don't want me to go, but I have to." Inuyasha turned around with his silver hair blowing backwards then slowly resting back on his back, Inuyasha reached down and grabbed his sword and lifted it up,

"Kagome take this ... In case I don't come back." Inuyasha smiled at the younger Miko who was just about to burst into tears, she grabbed the tensiga and held it to her chest, and Inuyasha looked at the Miko then turned and left with just a sigh. 'Inuyasha ...' Kagome fell to her knees holding the sword close to her while crying on to the case, Sango stood behind her stroking her head and had nothing to say as it was just one of those moments where what ever you say, it makes nothing feel better.

Kagome didn't feel like doing anything in the afternoon, fighting demons was the only way to her was to get over Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku hardly spoke to Kagome some times they got a grunt or a little 'yes' but that was rarely said. Kagome flung back her quill as the arrows in side clashed together; her skirt bounced as she jumped down the rocky hill and her raven black hair swayed side to side uncontrolled by the wind and the movements of Kagome. In Kagome's left hand was the sword Inuyasha left for her, the tatted end of the handle dangled, Sango was trying to keep up with her but it was impossible.

"Kagome would you like to slow down a bit please it hard to keep up." Kagome didn't listen she was in a world of her own and she didn't feel like leaving it. Sango sighed as she jumped down a little cliff on the hill side, Kagome; wasn't looking where she was going tripped and was going to fall down the rest of the hill head first but Miroku ran and jumped and missed some parts of the hill and caught Kagome who was falling, Miroku cushioned Kagome's fall, Kagome climbed off then sat on a rock looking blindingly in to space.

"Miroku is everything ok?" Miroku raised his left arm and waved as his face was splattered in to the ground. Sango smiled at the Monk as he sat up and whipped away the rocks that where on his face. Kagome looked over to Miroku then spoke.

"Miroku, can I ask you something?" Miroku nodded and looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha skipped rock to rock holding a young Miko with long black hair and a white kimono top and red kimono bottoms just like a Miko back in that time. Thousands of demons where chasing after them both, but they where mainly after the Priestess. '_Hold on tight_' Inuyasha pulled the Miko closer to his body then jumped down into a water – fall and he curled up his body to protect the landing of the Miko he had hold of. Inuyasha and the Miko hit the water causing a big splash, Inuyasha stayed under the water for a while, just until he can be sure the demons are gone; the demons circled for a bit then flew off.. The Half demon swam to the top and gasped for air, he glided to the other side and place the Miko on the floor, Inuyasha climbed out of the water himself panting he looked at the Miko as they where both dripping wet. Inuyasha placed his hand on the Miko's chest, but they where no signs of breathing. Inuyasha panicked and he, breathed in her mouth once. Nothing. Again. Still nothing. Inuyasha grabbed the Miko and pulled her close to him.

'_Kikyo please wake up. I know I wasn't quick enough but you must wake up, you must.' _Inuyasha could feel tears forming in his eyes, he quickly whipped them away, he felt a hand rest gently on his cold wet cheeks and whipped away the river water from his face, and Inuyasha's eyes shot right open as he looked at the young Miko lying in his arms breathing only slightly.

"Inuyasha thank you." The Miko opened her eyes to show dark brown eyes. The Miko smiled with her pail face as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo are you ok?" The Miko named Kikyo nodded then sat up on her own Inuyasha had a hand behind her just for support. Then the Miko stood up and stretched she flicked her long black hair and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Thank you again. Now I'll be off." Kikyo was sorrowed but white soul collectors that lifted her un in the sky then she disappeared. 'Good Bye Kikyo.' Inuyasha smiled then walked of back to where he left the others.


	2. Chapter 2

My Half Demon Boy Friend – Chapter 2

Kagome was sat up on the hill's edge with her knees close to her chest and Miroku was sat next to her listening to everything she says.

"Well Kagome just give him time, he will soon come to you. If he love's you back he will understand." Kagome smiled, her first one all week, she looked away from Miroku and stared off into the distance.

"Miroku thanks." Miroku looked at Kagome and smiled, he stood up and left her be, he got back up with Sango and the young fox child with the cat demon,

"Well any thing?" Sango was concerned about her friend and she wanted it to be her to talk to her but she understood Miroku was all ready near her.

"It's going to be fine. She is just calming down, but when Inuyasha comes back prepare for yelling." Sango sighed and smiled.

"I'm used to it anyway." Miroku laughed then sat next to Sango waiting for Inuyasha to return and watch over Kagome while he's gone.

Inuyasha walked back down the river and he got to a cliff, he thought maybe this will be quicker to get to the others. So he started to climb. He pulled him self up and up till he got to the top there when he pecked his head up he saw a full field of open space, birds in all types and dears running around. It was like he climbed up to heaven, Inuyasha walked across it then in the distance he saw the others sat on a hill. He was right it was quicker, so he ran across the field towards Kagome and the rest. As he got to the edge of the other end of the cliff he saw it was very rocky below. Inuyasha climbed down carefully then walked through the woods which seemed to take for ever, there was noises and eyes in every direction Inuyasha just kept and extra look out in case he got jumped, at the end of the wood was the field where Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo where. Inuyasha ran up the hill to the top where Kagome had moved to.

"Hey I'm back." Kagome lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha, she stood up and handed him his sword she kept the whole time. "Kagome?" Inuyasha took the sword back and placed it in his belt.

"Inuyasha I think you better just stay away from Kagome for a bit. She's not well." Miroku advised but Inuyasha ignored what he said and walked after Kagome.

"Kagome don't walk away from me while I'm speaking to you." Kagome stood still and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha … SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha's face hit the ground causing an imprint of him in the mud. "Inuyasha you're such an idiot, you never thought for once that I would be worried cos I was … SIT! And another thing, I wish you would tell me next time how long you're going to be, I couldn't think straight and I never want to hear you're excuses again." Kagome stood panting for breath as it took a lot out of her she turned around and all of her hair moved fast around her body as she stormed off down the path.

'_dam you Kagome.'_ Inuyasha lifted his head from out of the ground and sat in a grump for the rest of the night.

The morning sun rose high and Sango rubbed her eyes looking at the pail blue sky in front of her, she tilted her head to find a little cat demon curled in a ball with its two tails tucked under its little chin to rest its head, she moved her head to the other side and saw a young man who seemed to have shuffled closer to her in the middle of the night, Sango sighed as she sat up. Her face focused on a young girl, it was Kagome, her raven black hair fluted down her face in front of her noise, she lifted her left hand and moved it out of the way and turned over.

'_I guess she came back in the middle of the night.'_ Sango was happy to see young Kagome as she was properly still in a mood with Inuyasha, who was sat in the tree all ready wake and looking around. Sango looked up at the Half Demon in the tree which seemed to be pure green with loads of leaves hanging on to the branches hiding each little gap of brown. Kagome opened her eyes to revel her brown colour which was sparkling as the sun hit her face and added extra red to the face. Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she looked over at Sango and smiled, not saying anything Kagome stood up and walked over to the river to clean little spots of mud on her face, after sleeping on the muddy ground. Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away from him again, Inuyasha was tiered of seeing Kagome walking away from him so he jumped down with his silver hair and the sleeves of his red Kimono slowly follow, he put his arms in the sleeves and walked of leavening Sango with a confused look on her face, she kicked Miroku which woke him up, they walked off behind the bushes leavening Shippo and Kilara sleep alone.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who had know idea Inuyasha was stood behind her, Inuyasha watched Kagome's slow movements as she scooped up water and through it on her face,

"Kagome why do you keep walking away from me?" Inuyasha talked smooth and gentle to keep Kagome calm while there talking.

"I don't, you keep walking away from me." Kagome said quietly and calm still.

"What" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was now just looking in to space while explaining herself to Inuyasha.

"You always leave me and go to Kikyo, so I just keep out of your way so I don't get between you and Kikyo." Inuyasha's mouth was open wide and he had nothing to say. After a long pause Inuyasha spoke still keeping calm.

"Look Kagome I only go to her because I don't feel welcome with you anymore." Kagome slapped the water with her fist and turned around to face Inuyasha with her hair and skirt floating along.

"WELCOME! WELCOME, I'M SICK OF SHOWING YOU YOUR WELCOME!." Kagome screamed at Inuyasha as she couldn't understand why Inuyasha could say 'he's not welcome' Kagome panted and clamed down a little but her shouting set Inuyasha off.

"HEY LOOK ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU PUSH ME OUT OF YOU'RE WAY!" Kagome's mouth dropped as she couldn't believe what Inuyasha had just said to her, she clenched her fists as looked at the floor trying to keep calm.

"So I push you out of the way, you always push me out of you're life." Kagome explained as she was still looking at the floor with her fists shaking as she is trying to keep her tears back not to let Inuyasha know she's upset.

"What how can YOU say I'M pushing YOU out of MY life?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and looked him straight in his yellow eyes with tears forming in hers.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" Kagome screamed Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a sad face. "I need you by me all the time but all you ever care about is Kikyo and I'm sick of you leavening me when I need you the most, what if something happened to me huh? What if I had been attacked and no one could help me and I screamed for you but you never came … I would have been broken hearted and I wouldn't be the same." Kagome was quiet but still clear, she just wanted to be heard as she was tiered of been ignored by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I …" Kagome fell to her knees and her hands where covering her face, Inuyasha stood and looked at Kagome for a bit then he walked over to her and put his hand on her head,

"Kagome don't worry I'm here now. I'll stay for a while." Kagome was listening but she never showed any signs that she was, so Inuyasha just looked at Kagome holding her head, as Sango and Miroku where down in the bushes watching, Sango smiled with tears forming in her eyes. '_You told him Kagome.'_


	3. Chapter 3

My Half Demon Boyfriend. – Chapter 3

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilara where walking down with Kagome in front with Inuyasha and Shippo on her shoulder and Miroku with Sango walking behind. Kagome was deep in thought while Sango was yelling at Miroku again for touching her bum. Inuyasha just kept his head high and his arms tucked into his sleeves of his red fire rat kimono.

"Miroku stop it now." Miroku smiled to himself while Sango clenched one of her fists and lifted it up to Miroku's face while she grabbed his collar, Miroku just laughed.

"Hey Sango you know I was kidding right." Sango sighed and let him go.

"I know I'm just tiered of it now so there's really no point." Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome at the front who where totally ignoring each other. "Miroku do you think there's something wrong with those two?" Miroku looked over to them both and scanned on what they where doing. Inuyasha was gazing into mid space, Kagome was looking a round holding Shippo close to her shoulder. Inuyasha then stopped and Kagome was still walking, Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder and stood on the floor, Kagome was still walking,

"Hey, Kagome where you going?" Inuyasha yelled over, he walked next to her to see she was in a trance, Inuyasha picked her up and ran off. "We have to get out of here Miroku, Sango." Inuyasha yelled backwards while carrying Kagome bridal stile, Miroku grabbed Sango and ran off bridal stile with her, Shippo and Kilara ran after them behind, Sango was shouting at Miroku,

"Miroku put me down you idiot" Miroku was laughing the whole way, Inuyasha lost his temper with him,

"MIROKU STOP FUCKING AROUND!" Miroku put Sango down and ran behind them. They slowly came to a stop and looked around as smoke covered there legs, Inuyasha still holding Kagome walked over to a rock with just the peak of it sticking out of the smoke. Inuyasha sat Kagome down and she held her head as it became more light head, she then looked at Inuyasha,

"I think there's a shekon no tama near by." Kagome explained with a look of worried look on her face.

"Were is it Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around,

"Its over there." Kagome pointed left which had the most tallest cliff Inuyasha had seen, he look closer and saw a figure who he recognized from a mile off.

"Kagome wait here." Inuyasha dashed off before Kagome could say anything, Kagome stood up and held her out trying to reach to Inuyasha but he was far, soon Inuyasha was to far up the cliff for Kagome to keep track and watch him, Sango walked next to Kagome,

"Kagome you ok?" Kagome turned her head to face Sango and slightly smiled,

"Yes, Inuyasha is right," Sango was confused to know what Kagome was on about. Sango looked up where Inuyasha was climbing and saw nothing.

"Oh ok." Sango pretended to know what Kagome was on about but she still had no idea. Kagome walked back to the rock Inuyasha put her on and she looked down to see she was moving, Kagome looked up as she was moving she felt something slimy and sticky grab her ankle, Kagome went to scream but one tentacle slid into her mouth, Kagome got pulled to the floor, still not screaming because if she did she will have the tentacle down her thought.

Inuyasha climbed up, as he looked down to see how far he had climbed he knew for certain that if he fell he would die so he kept his head looking up and he climbed higher.

'_I wonder what the others are doing.'_ Inuyasha looked to his left and saw a demon's head appear in front of him, '_Shit I have no time of this.' _Inuyasha thought to him self as he jumped a bit higher, as he climbed higher and faster leaving the demon head go off on its own he took one last jump before reaching the top, he pulled him self up and stood up on cliffs edge and walked a bit forward before stopping in front of a woman.

"Kagome how did you get up here?" The ghostly figure moved backwards Inuyasha walked forward. "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha ran after the ghost figure moving backwards fast. Inuyasha struggled to keep up but he did eventually the ghost stopped over an other woman but this one was a bit older, her long black hair covered her purple Kimono dress as she lay on the floor, her face was also covered by the black hair. Inuyasha knelt down next to the woman and moved a bit of her hair to revel her face Inuyasha dashed backwards standing up and moving a bit away from her.

"Mother" Inuyasha knelt back down next to the woman and then he looked closer, '_It must be … It can't be anyone else.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked around for the Kagome ghost figure. He found her hovering over a white glow on the floor, Inuyasha walked over to her and the white hole sucked him in not letting him get out. In the white hole, Inuyasha saw his life, as a child. Inuyasha was next to the Kagome ghost hovering over the younger Inuyasha hiding from village people, and his mother was dead for 3 years now.

Inuyasha's little feet where now frozen and frost was coming out every time he breathed, a old man walked past the cave Inuyasha was hid in, a man youngish ran over to the old man,

"Hey have you seen a young half demon?" The youngish man stated as the man looked behind him and saw Inuyasha quivering in the corner, the old man looked back at the youngish man and shock his head, the youngish man nodded and ran off again to catch up with the rest, the old man knelt down next to Inuyasha's cave and sat down with a pipe,

"Hey kid you homeless?" there was no sound from the cave so the man had to look in the cave to find a response from the scared looking Half demon, Inuyasha slowly nodded his head at the old man, the old man asked another question to Inuyasha.

"Do you want to stay with me for a while?" The old man put out his hand waiting for Inuyasha's little hand to grab it, Inuyasha thought for a bit then he grabbed the old mans hand.

Then the place went black as Inuyasha found him self floating over the tree where he got pined to. Kagome was there sat next to it she had something in her hand. A shekon shard!

Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha to return so they could carry on there journey,

"Inuyasha you idiot you said you would come by now, what's taking you?" Kagome walked down a little before turning around and looked back at the sacred tree, Kagome sighed and walked back to it. "Inuyasha why can't we go back to our own lives, I wouldn't get heart broken then and you would have never met me and Kikyo wouldn't come back … But then again what a life you would have. If it weren't for me you would have never seen her again."

Kagome was slowly fading before Inuyasha's eyes, Inuyasha then found him self looking back at every time Kagome was waiting for him to come back to her and all the times Inuyasha left her for Kikyo. Inuyasha felt some thing strange appear something he hoped he's never have to feel again when Kikyo past after shooting him to the tree. Inuyasha then reappeared on the cliffs edge Inuyasha looked down and saw clearly what was happing down below, Inuyasha saw the giant demon with Sango and Miroku and Kagome hanging upside down in the giant demon's tentacles. Inuyasha's face dropped.

"KAGOME!!"


	4. Chapter 4

My Half Demon Boyfriend – Chapter 4

Inuyasha had know idea on how to get down quick enough so he looked around for something to hang to while jumping. Nothing. Inuyasha saw that the demon was pretty big, so he held his breath and walked back wards about 6 feet, he then ran full speed and dived off the cliffs edge, Inuyasha was no falling free stile in the air, if dose one thing wrong that's it he's dead. Inuyasha waited until he got near to the Demon before pulling out his sword making a whooshing noise as the blade expanded and hit the air. Sango looked up and Inuyasha dive from that height and land on his feet on the demons head, but Inuyasha dug the blade into the demon's head to stop him from falling or hurting any part of his body. The demon screeched as Inuyasha's blade made a nice hole in its head. The demon dropped Kagome and Miroku who was also at the bottom with Sango ran and caught her, Inuyasha jumped down and landed on his own two feet watching the demon crawl off into the river shrinking and blood going every where, Inuyasha put his blade away and walked over to Miroku who had Kagome still, Inuyasha pulled Kagome softly away from Miroku and Kilara who had Shippo on her back stood next to Sango descended back to her normal little size and 'meowed' as she sat licking her cuts. Inuyasha walked to the river and saw the demon in its normal size floating at the top dead, it was a small blue fish with a squid lying next to it also dead, Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome speaking only little.

"Inuyasha you were lucky." Inuyasha growled, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now as all he could think off was Kagome and if she is ok.

"Miroku piss off." Inuyasha walked away saying only that to his friend. Miroku shock his head in a calm manner and picked up the little fox child putting down to rest some where away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat crossed legged with Kagome close in his arms, the half demon moved a bit of Kagome's soft raven black hair from her face, she was pail and still breathing but she must have fainted through shock. Inuyasha thought through and through of what Kagome said and it was true.

"HEY LOOK ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU PUSH ME OUT OF YOU'RE WAY!" Kagome's mouth dropped as she couldn't believe what Inuyasha had just said to her, she clenched her fists as looked at the floor trying to keep calm.

"So I push you out of the way, you always push me out of you're life." Kagome explained as she was still looking at the floor with her fists shaking as she is trying to keep her tears back not to let Inuyasha know she's upset.

Inuyasha then thought of what he said to her that morning, 'Kagome please try to understand.' Inuyasha new he made no point of staying with Kagome and no promise to not run off but now he felt like he did brake a promise but he can't remember which one, but then it hit him.

"Kagome don't walk away from me while I'm speaking to you." Kagome stood still and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha … SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha's face hit the ground causing an imprint of him in the mud. "Inuyasha you're such an idiot, you never thought for once that I would be worried cos I was … SIT! And another thing, I wish you would tell me next time how long you're going to be, I couldn't think straight and I never want to hear you're excuses again." Kagome stood panting for breath as it took a lot out of her she turned around and all of her hair moved fast around her body as she stormed off down the path.

As soon as Kagome left them all in his head we was thinking.

'_Kagome I know you hate me right now and that you properly don't want to speck to me but I really need you to know that just because I'm never with you that don't mean I don't care about you, I promise that when ever I hear you cries or know you're in trouble or just possibly lonely I will be here and I will come to you, I swear.'_

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground as he cursed himself. '_Dam it all to hell why do I have to be so stupid and leave Kagome alone.'_ Inuyasha than felt a little finger run across his face, Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and saw her looking straight at him,

"Kagome." Inuyasha was in a stat of shock as he hoped Kagome wouldn't have heard what he said but he remember he was thinking it so she couldn't have. Kagome smiled as she lifted her self closer to Inuyasha and just watched the stars twinkle as they just sat there, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and told him what she's been wanting to say for a long time now,

" Inuyasha I love you." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard the words just fall out of the young Miko's mouth and he looked at Kagome then smiled, he didn't want to reply but he just couldn't keep the words in him,

"Kagome I love you to, I'll always be here for you no matter what the dangers are. Please Kagome trust me." Kagome nodded at Inuyasha and looked back at the sky watching the stars slowly pass by with not a cloud in sight. Kagome knew that someday Inuyasha will tell her that he loves her and she will be with him the whole time, but for now she just has to wait for that time to come.


End file.
